Wario's Evil plans
by SoaringHawk257
Summary: An evil troublemaker decides to make some of his own fun at the mansion! Many smashers will be the victims of tricks and potions... This fanfic is abandoned (no imagination of what to put next...)! PM me if you would like to continue this fanfic for me!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Here is my third Fanfiction story! It is about how Wario sparks up the day's fun and troubles by making evil plans! It's really a random story, but enjoy! **

**Wario Plan 1: Making the Magically Magic Potion Full of Evil**

Ha ha ha!" Wario cackled maniacally as he drew notes into his lockable draw pad. "Nobody-a will-a know-a my-a plans-a of-a evilness-a!"

Wario was in a secret cave in the forest. It was magic, so only Wario could see it. he went into the cave everyday for at least three hours a day, and would always be either thinking or laughing about his ridiculously silly plans.

"This-a will a be-a the-a best-a plan-a I've-a ever made-a!" he furiously scribbled down something into a yellow and black notepad. "I-a will-a need-a the-a berries-a of Wickerbolt, tree-a bark-a of the mightiest-a Mighty Maple in-a Green-a Forest-a, and a fart-a from-a me-a!" he thought out loud.

Secretly, he got on his mysteriously mystical spy suit, which completely concealed his evil identity. Sneaking out, he went to get his berries of Wickerbolt, thousands of miles away in a deep jungle in Wickerbolt. Arriving there, he sat down and ate a lunch that consisted of grimy worms and onions.

"Yummy!" he said as he munched his gross meal. Turning into Super Wario, he snuck off into the jungle again, feeling the thrill and power of the super onions. Leaping, he saw some red berries in a tree.

"Are-a those-a the-a Wickerbolt-a berries-a?" he wondered. His super vision told him 'yes', and he grabbed handfuls of the small red berries. Landing down on the ground again, his powers wore off.

"I-a still-a want-a my-a Super-a powers-a again-a," he sighed as he became Spy Wario again. "But-a I-a have-a no-a more-a of-a my-a onions-a!"

Sighing grumpily, he trudged another thousand miles towards the mightiest Mighty Maple to get his Mightiest Mighty bark.

Green trees met his view. In Green Forest, there weren't many green trees, even in the summer. Only the front layer of trees were green, so any normal passerby just walking along the woods would think the forest was entirely normal.

"This-a isn't-a the Green-a Forest-a," he mumbled as he marched into the woods. There were mighty trees, but the trees weren't green. Confused, he walked out of the forest.

"Where-a is-a the-a Green-a Forest-a?" He yelled, angry that he just walked a thousand miles for nothing. Stomping, he conjured a yellow and black motorcycle that sped right into a weak and fragile tree that was the oddball of all of the Mighty Maple trees.

WHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMM! The tree was hit with an incredible force.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK! An earsplitting crack could be heard for miles away from the crash-site. Even the smashers at Smash Manor could hear it.

**(Back at Smash Manor)**

A faint crack sounded back at the big white mansion. The smashers, all but Wario, were having their own free-time out in the bright sun. Link, with his sensitive ears, was the first to wince, followed by Zelda and Toon Link. Even though that tree was thousands of miles away, they could still somehow hear it.

"Hmmmmm... I wonder what Wario's up to now..." Link thought, while he gazed off into the horizon. Zelda nodded in agreement as well.

"WARIO COULD YOU STOP DOING THAT IT HURTS MY EARS!" Toon Link shouted loudly, and everybody winced at his shouting; it hurt their ears.

There was no reply, but a faint 'Wha-ha-ha-ha-ha!'. Toon Link sighed, then his eyes brightened. Using a piece of paper, he used some Super Strong Tape and wrote;

SHUT UP WARIO WE HATE YOU, SO STOP! STOP DOING YOUR EVIL PLANS! -from the Smashers

Taking out his bow and arrows, he taped the note onto the arrow. The bowstring twanged as Toon Link launched his arrow at full force. The arrow soared far away into the horizon, towards Wario...

"Good one there, Toon Link," Ness called, grinning at Toon Link's excellent plan.

**At the Green Forest**

"WARIO COULD YOU STOP DOING THAT IT HURTS MY EARS!" Wario heard a faint yell, probably by Toon Link. Laughing in return, he watched as the tree slowly burned , igniting the other trees as well. Little did he notice, all of the trees were going to be burned, and he would not get the bark he needed.

An arrow whizzed and landed right next to him. It was Toon Link's, and he had very good aim (he intended to shoot the arrow to hit that specific spot, right next to Wario). Looking at it, Wario noticed a piece of green paper taped to it. Reading the message, he smirked and wrote back:

"Too bad. Whatever."

Then, eating a month-old onion from his pocket, that was there for extra Super power supply, he used his Super Arm and threw the arrow back in the way it came. Five minutes later, a series of shouts could be heard back.

"Quit it Wario, you're ruining our day here!"

"Yeah, you ! #$%#^%%&amp;%$%"

"Shut up and quit your plans. You're stupid!"

"Your plans are so idiotic..."

Wario responded, "Whatever-a! I-a am-a doing-a whatever-a I-a want-a to-a!"

The Super powers were miraculous still working, and then he realized then that the whole forest was burning down. There were several villages surrounding that forest. He also noticed a sign that said:

The Green Forest

"Oh-a no-a," he muttered. The trees were burning, and he needed to get some bark before all of the trees burned down. He also needed to save the villages nearby, or those people would be burned to death.

Dashing into the forest, he looked frantically looked around for the mightiest maple around. All of the trees were 6 feet long in diameter, but then Wario's super vision told him that there was the second mightiest Maple tree around- it was 6.0000000000000000001 feet in diameter. Wario raced towards there, and pulled some bark off.

_Rrrrruuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh... _Suddenly the tree began to shake and groan.

"What-a is-a happening-a?" Wario wondered as the tree became alive. It's yellow eyes glowed with anger as it started to advance towards Wario...

"Don't do that," it said. "Who are you anyway, idiot? I was having a good nap. Plus, you are an intruder, so I can't trust you. Not at all. Face the wrath of the second Mightiest Maple of the Green forest!"

"Ah, you-a aren't-a the second-a mightiest-a maple-a anymore-a, you-a are-a now-a the first-a," Wario replied. The tree didn't seem to hear Wario's reply. The tree crouched down. It unsheathed its needle-sharp claws, which Wario stared at for a little. The angry mighty Maple prepared to attack.

Wario prepared to leap aside or attack back...

When it suddenly stopped, sniffing the air. "What in the world is happening here? Why is there a forest fire?"

"I-a came-a here-a to-a warn-a you-a that the forest-a was-a burning-a," Wario lied, his Super-Lie powers coming into effect. The mighty tree nodded.

"Alrighty. Let's put the fire out!" Stomping towards a lake only five steps away, it gushed up gallons and gallons of water. Full, it stomped back.

Wario said, "three-a, two-a, one-a, go-a!". The tree blew a great cannon of water straight up in the air. Wario watched as the water went up and up and up...

The water didn't come back down. The smell of smoke was getting stronger.

"Don't worry," the tree said."the water will come at any minute. Prepare for a downpour."

Five minutes later, Wario could see droplets of water coming down the sky. Climbing up the maple tree and hiding within the leaves and branches, a downpour, just as the tree said there would be, fell and the ground was drenched and flooded with water. Far away, the firewas extinguished. Wario, seeing no other trouble, decided to leave quietly. He did not want the tree to know that he lied, and besides, he had to get one more item for his potion. Using his invisibility powers, he silently crept off the Mighty Maple with his Mighty bark and went on towards home.

He was satisfied. He only needed a fart for his last ingredient to his Evil Potion.

**At Smash Manor**

Back at the drawing and planning den, Wario farted into a bottle. The den still smelled a bit, but Wario didn't care in the least bit. Firing up his magic brew pot, he followed his directions he wrote down. He tossed in the berries, bark, and stirred the mixture.

Magic sparkles flew in the air. Wario then released his Fart-in-a-bottle into the brew, and a burst of sparkles rose up once again.

Making sure that he followed all of the directions, he took the mixture out and placed it into a Wario-shaped bottle. He smiled at his new creation, along with the several others he hadn't used yet. They stood waiting on the wooden shelves.

Laughing, he imagined all the fun he would have when watching his poor victims fall to his evil potion spells.

"It's-a fun-a time-a now-a," Wario smirked and planned more with his new potion of evil.


	2. Part 2!

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, but let the fun begin!**

* * *

Wario was back in his lab. It smelled strongly of onions, which was mainly what he ate.

Mixing all of the ingredients together, a blue solution was the result.

Smiling proudly at the creation, he knew just what it was for.

"It's time!" He laughed maniacally.

* * *

It was a normal day at the Smash Mansion, and everybody was doing what he or she would be doing.

Wario came in, and in his pocket was the blue solution. It would be for a very special someone. It was only for one person, but one was enough.

_I bet Zelda will be shocked. Ha! _Wario thought about his victim. _I just need to find the right time to give her the solution._

Zelda cooked the lunches everyday. Wario planned to give his solution to her during that time.

"Zelda, can I help you today with lunch?"

Zelda looked at Wario suspiciously.

She sighed. "Alright. Just bring all of the sandwiches here to the table. And that's my sandwich, so be careful with it!"

Wario smiled inwardly, and carried all of the sandwiches to the table, along with Zelda's. He poured some of the solution in Zelda's sandwich. The solution in the sandwich vanished, looking as if nothing had happened to it. It wouldn't taste or smell like anything either.

_Mission accomplished,_ Wario rejoiced, and waited for the results to happen.

Zelda finished cleaning the kitchen and called everyone else to eat lunch.

"Lunch time!" she called, and everyone came. They picked up a sandwich. Zelda picked up hers.

Wario ate his, not watching Zelda, because that would make her suspicious of his actions.

Everyone was having a great time.

"Zelda, can you help me refill my orange juice?" Toon Link asked because he couldn't reach the orange juice in the refrigerator.

"Sure!" Zelda said, finishing off her sandwich. She opened the fridge, but accidentally made the fridge door fall off!

Yup, that was the result from the potion. Here was what it does: Once consumed, a person will mess up in some things they do, like trying to clean up or fix something. However, it only lasted for a day.

Zelda picked up the fridge door. "Why did this happen? It's not like I did anything..." she tried to put the door back up, but it crashed back down with a loud bang. Everyone looked. The fridge door had created an indent on the floor.

"Someone help me! Something's wrong with the fridge," she informs them, while Wario laughs silently inside himself.

Meanwhile, Zelda finds the orange juice carton, and opens it. The cap slips from her hand and falls under the fridge. Sighing, she gets a flashlight, and tries to turn it on. Unfortunately, it breaks, because she dropped that too.

Forgetting about the cap, she goes to pour the orange juice. Among pouring, she misses the cup and all of the orange juice spills out and makes a huge mess! The orange juice spills onto the counter and onto the floor too.

Everyone covers their mouths to keep from laughing. Some are shocked. Link and Peach come over and try to help, cleaning up the mess. They all grab washrags, while the other smashers resume eating.

Link and Peach seem to be doing a good job of cleaning, but Zelda wasn't. She got some orange juice on her dress, and also just spread the spill, not cleaning it up much.

After that mess was all cleaned, Link poured Toon Link his glass of orange juice, and he was satisfied.

Zelda turned to Toon Link. "Did you plot all of this against me? That was disasterous!" she scolded.

Toon Link looked shocked. "No, I wasn't. I was playing with Nana, Popo, and Pikachu! I never went to the kitchen."

Nana and Popo agreed. "Yeah, he was playing with us all along! Maybe it was someone else, or maybe it was just you."

Zelda seemed troubled. "Maybe."

After lunch, Link and Peach once again helped out. Zelda didn't want to help clean because she was afraid of messing everything up.

But she remembered that she had to make a cake still. Peach and all of the other smashers who were good at baking were all busy preparing for Ness's birthday tonight.

_Well, maybe I won't make those mistakes. I'll be just fine when I make the cake,_ Zelda decided, and went off to make the cake. She got the flour and eggs, at least she thought so. In reality, she actually got salt instead of flour! She got out milk and poured it, thankfully only spilling a little. She decided to clean it up later.

She mixed it, not knowing she got the wrong ingredients. Nobody was at the kitchen, so nobody knew about it.

She cracked the eggs next. Some of the eggshells fell in the mixture, but she never noticed.

Then, she added the sugar and baking soda. The sugar she got was actually the flour. Whoops again. She didn't realize still, from the effects of the potion Wario gave her. She mixed more and poured it into a baking pan, spilling more (but not as much as last time, thank goodness). Zelda heated up the oven to 500 degrees Fahrenheit, when it was only supposed to be 200 degrees.

Zelda let the cake cook for too long! She baked it for over three hours (when the cake was supposed to be baked for only one and a half hours).

Taking it out, the cake was all burnt and smoking. The smoke alarm almost went out, but Zelda used her magic to keep away the smoke. It almost didn't work, but good for Zelda, it did.

Finally, Zelda added the decorations. Taking out peanut butter instead of icing accidentally, she covered the cake with it. Then, she added thirteen candles, for Ness was turning 13. The candles went all lopsided. Then, she added strawberries. But instead of strawberries, she took out blueberries, which was what Ness truly despised. Really! She put them on, then hid the cake.

* * *

The time had come for Ness's birthday party!

There were decorations and such, and it was all bright and cheery. Zelda planned to bring the cake in later.

At a table further away, there were several presents for Ness. The kids had all brought Ness a present, with most of the adults.

Pizza was served, along with drinks. Ness was finally allowed to drink soda, and he enjoyed that.

Ness and his friends (Toon Link, Lucas, Kirby, Nana, Popo, and Pikachu) all played several games, accompanied by some adults, like Captain Falcon, Falco, Fox, and Link. Everyone was laughing and had a good time.

But finally, it was time for the cake! Zelda brought it in. Ness looked at it suspiciously. Upon seeing Ness's strange expression, the kids all realized that the cake looked strange. They looked at Zelda, who had made the cake, not knowing what went wrong.

Several of the other smashers all saw the cake didn't look right, but continued on with the party anyway.

The Happy Birthday song was sung, and Ness blew out the candles. After taking out the candles, the cake was sliced.

"I hate blueberries... I wanted strawberries on the cake." Ness told Toon Link, who was close by.

"That seems weird. Zelda would never do that! Does this have to do with what happened earlier today?" Toon Link replied, suspicious.

Nana and Popo joined in. "Maybe," Nana said. "The cake didn't look as good. I'm not trying to offend Zelda, but what actually happened?"

Ness removed the blueberries and took a bite. (Uh-oh! :O)

"BLEHH!" Ness spat out the disgusting cake. "What was that? It was all salty and... ugh..." Ness drank his soda to drown out the terrible taste.

The other smashers tasted the cake, and their expressions turned to disgust as they tasted the same thing Ness had tasted.

"There is peanut butter icing!"

"This is salty..."

"Is this even a real cake?"

Zelda looked shocked. "Wait a second..." she took a small bite out of her cake. Upon tasting it, she almost spat out the cake. "I could have sworn that I used the right ingredients! Something isn't right. I would never do this, Ness!" she apologized.

She looked away in embarrassment.

"Something tells me that it's hard to believe that Zelda would do such a thing," Marth puts in. "After all, Zelda would never be the one to ruin a birthday party!"

That's when they heard laughter, which was from Wario. Too bad, he had spoiled his chance at not being a suspect!

"What did you do?" Zelda growled. Wario looked suddenly nervous.

"Tell me!" she raised her voice.

Wario gave up. "Okay, okay!" he mumbled. "I put a potion in your sandwich that you ate for lunch, which would make you mess up in what you did, so that's why you made everything worse." He started backing away.

"That is no good! You kind of ruined my party!" Ness glares. The other smashers agree.

"You are horrible! Terrible!"

"You will pay for this!"

The smashers all ran in a mob to get revenge on Wario, especially Zelda. Wario ended up with bruises and cuts. Well, things for him didn't turn out to be so good from that point on. The only smashers who didn't go after Wario were Wolf, Bowser, and Ganondorf. They were all rolling with laughter at what Wario had done.

"Nice job, Wario," they said, enjoying the prank.

Back to the birthday party, when Wario had snuck away to make more evil happen, Peach made a better cake for Ness and all the smashers. Everything was fixed, as Zelda quit doing things for today. It turned out to still be a fun birthday party.

"I hope this potion will wear off soon," Zelda grumbled, and it would the next day. "Is Wario planning anything else right now? Hopefully not... I've had enough trouble today. I don't want anymore trouble from him tomorrow either!"

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this funny chapter! It was a terrible chapter for Zelda, and you can expect more evil to happen with all of the other characters. Suggest about what you want to happen with the other characters! Review!**


End file.
